<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever it takes by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554785">Whatever it takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we don't always get a happy ending,but sometimes we do. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post-Avengers: Infinity War (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott brings Tony a way that could bring his husband and son back he starts to gain hope again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we don't always get a happy ending,but sometimes we do. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's been a while since I posted in this series but I will try and post more often from now on, I have two stories already written and a few that I'm in the middle of writing.</p><p>I hope you like the first chapter of this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Thanos came Tony lost almost everyone.</p><p>He lost his husband Steve Rodgers and their son Peter Stark-Rodgers. But he didn't lose their youngest Morgan Stark-Rodgers and that's why he finally gave up being Iron man and brought the house in the forest he had always promised Steve he would.</p><p>He knew it was too late and that Steve would never get to see the beautiful house and see their amazing daughter grow up and that he would never get to see Peter graduate, get married or have kids. But he was going to make the most of what he did have. And that was a daughter who needed him more than ever after losing her father and brother. </p><p>That's why Tony was shocked when two years after the snap Natasha and Scott showed up at his house with a time travel theory. </p><p>"Look I know that we all lost people I lost my husband and son but I can't risk losing my little girl or leaving her an orphan. I want to help I do but I can't risk it." Tony told them as Morgan came running over. </p><p>"I'm hungry daddy." Morgan said as she sat down in his lap. </p><p>"Come on Stark. We can't do this without you." Natasha said as Tony stood up. </p><p>"I can't." Tony said as he hugged Morgan tighter. "You can stay for lunch if you don't talk about this." he added before walking into the house. </p><p>"This is a really nice place." Natasha followed Tony into the house. "I see why you moved here." </p><p>"I moved here because I always promised Steve I would buy a house in the forest for use." Tony told them placing Morgan in her chair. </p><p>"You know Steve wouldn't want you to move this far away." Natasha said sitting down next to Morgan. </p><p>"I can't be in New York Nate." Tony whispered walking over to the kitchen counter to make lunch. </p><p>"She’s so big." Natasha said looking at Morgan. "You should come visit us at least I don't get to see this one enough."</p><p>"Yeah, I might. You okay Lang?" Tony asked noticing that Scott was being unusual quite. </p><p>"No, I'm not okay. I lost the girl I loved and my best friend and you refuse to help us even though you’re the only one that can." Scott shouted. </p><p>"I lost my husband, son and one of my closest friends. I know how you feel Scoot. But we don't know if this will work and what it will do. So I'm not risking what I still have on a maybe. That little girl lost most of her family she can't lose me too." Tony said with a tear in his eye." your daughter survived do you want her to lose you?"</p><p>"No of course not. But I also want to help find her mum and Hope." Scott told him. </p><p>"The last thing Steve told me before he died was to protect Morgan and Peter and I couldn't protect Peter so I'm going to make dame sure I protect her. And if you can't stop talking about this please leave." Tony looked away from Scott.</p><p>"You don't even have to go back in time just help us with the science." Scott points out before Natasha stands up and walks over to Lang. </p><p>"I think we should go." She says placing a hand on Scott's shoulders. "I'll see you soon Tony. Bye Morgan."</p><p>Tony just stands facing away from the two of them as they leave and doesn't look round until Morgan starts speaking. </p><p>"Why you upset Daddy?" Morgan asked making Tony jump. </p><p>"I'm not baby. You want cheese or ham?" Tony asked not wanting to have to think about Steve anymore. </p><p>"Ham." Morgan said completely forgetting about what had just happened. </p><p>Tony spent the rest of the day trying not to think about the possibility of getting his husband and son back as he played with Morgan in the garden before putting her to bed and starting work on the plans for her tree house. </p><p>But before Tony could really get started on the tree house he spotted a picture of Steve and Peter on the fireplace from when Peter was a baby.</p><p>Waking over to the picture Tony picked it up and thought back to the day it was taken.</p><p>Peter had just turned one and the three of them had left New York and gone out to a park. Tony took the picture of the two of them while Steve was talking to Peter having no clue that his boyfriend was taking a picture of them. Just two hours after the picture was taken Tony proposed to Steve while they were eating dinner. Of course, Steve said yes and less than a year later they were husbands.</p><p>With a tear sliding down his cheek Tony decided to see if the time travel plan would even work. </p><p>Every night for the next three days Tony and Friday tried different ideas and plans until he finally found one that worked. </p><p>"Shit." Tony said as he leaned back in his seat. </p><p>"shit." a little voice said from behind Tony.</p><p>"No, no, no." Tony said turning around to see Morgan sitting on the floor. "You’re not allowed to say that."</p><p>"Shit." Morgan said finding it really funny. </p><p>"No only daddies are allowed to say that word." Tony told her standing up. </p><p>"Did Papa say it?" Morgan asked. </p><p>"Yeah." Tony said shocked that Morgan remembered Steve. "You remember Papa?" </p><p>"Yeah, he used to read me bedtime stories. And watch TV with me and Petey." Morgan told Tony as he picked her up.</p><p>"Let’s get you back to bed." Tony said walking up the stairs. "It’s really late monkey."</p><p>"Why do people have to die?" Morgan asked as Tony tucked her in.</p><p>"I'm not sure they just do monkey." Tony was shocked by the question. </p><p>"Can you tell me the story?" Morgan asked. </p><p>"Of course." Tony said before starting the child-friendly version of how Steve became a super soldier. </p><p>About halfway through the story, Morgan was fast asleep. Tony slowly stood up and walked out of Morgan’s room back downstairs and over to his work desk. </p><p>"What am I supposed to do?" Tony asked himself. </p><p>The next to Tony drove himself and Morgan into Brooklyn to Steve and Peter’s grave. </p><p>"We might have a way to bring you all back but I don't know if it will work and if it doesn't and I end up dying Morgan will be all on her own. And I don't know what to do. I just wish you were here because you would know exactly what do to." Tony said as they stood in front of Steve’s grave." I found a way for us to go back and be able to get back to her, okay but I have no idea how we'll stop Thanos and if stopping him or bringing anyone back will make things better or worse. Why did you have to leave? You always used to know what we should do."</p><p>"Daddy." Morgan asked looking up at her dad. "Will Papa ever get to come home?"</p><p>It was in that moment Tony decided that he would help the Avengers. He would do whatever it took to get Steve and Peter back. "I don't know baby." he told Morgan truthfully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks for looking after her." Tony said to May as he dropped Morgan off. </p><p>"Of course Tony. I love the little monkey. Don't get to see her enough since you moved." May said as she hugged Morgan. "What you guys up to?"</p><p>"I think we found a plan to get them all back. I have to help get her dad and brother back." Tony said not wanting to get into the details of it. </p><p>"If it can get Steve and Peter back I think it’s worth it. Take as long as you need Tony I'm happy to watch her." May said smiling. </p><p>"Thanks May. Hey monkey can I have a hug?" Tony asked Morgan.</p><p>Morgan just looked at Tony before holding her arms out to him. Tony was quick to pull Morgan in for a tight hug. </p><p>"Daddy has to go help his friends for a couple days but you’re gonna stay with aunt May okay."</p><p>"Okay daddy. Miss you." Morgan said hugging him tighter. </p><p>"I'll miss you two baby." Tony said before handing Morgan back over before she could get upset. </p><p>As Tony drove up to the Avengers facility Natasha walked out of the front door. </p><p>"Hey Romanoth." Tony said as he parked in front of her. </p><p>"What you doing here Stark didn't think you wanted to help?" Natasha asked. </p><p>"I gotta do what it takes to get Steve and Peter back." Tony said as he got out of the car. "You worked out time travel yet?" </p><p>"Not quite." Nate told him. </p><p>"Let me guess he turned into a baby." Tony said opening the boot. "Yeah I worked out how to make that not happen."</p><p>"How?" </p><p>"These." Tony said showing Nate a bracelet. "It will help use control where we go." he added chucking one over to Nate. "We getting the team together?"</p><p>"Of course." </p><p>With that Tony got to work building the quantum machine. While Nate and Banner worked on getting the rest of the team together. </p><p>"I thought your weren't going to help use." Rocket said as he Tony and Nebula built the machine. </p><p>"I wasn't. But then I decided I wanted my family back all of them." Tony said not looking away from what he's doing. </p><p>"Good." Rocket said. </p><p>"I remember your husband I hope we can get him back." Nebula said knowing that Steve didn't die during the snap.</p><p>"Thanks." Tony said with a small smile. </p><p>"So there are six time stones and we need to get all of them." Tony stared as he brought one of the screens up. "Most of us have come into contact with at least one of them. So this isn't going to be easy."</p><p>The team spent the next four days trying to work out when the best time to get the stones where before working out that it was 2012 New York, 2013 Asgard and 2014 in space. </p><p>They broke up into teams.<br/>Natasha, Clint, Rhodey and Nebula. <br/>Rocket and Thor.<br/>Tony, Scott and Bruce. </p><p>"This is gonna work Tony." Nate said as she and Tony walked onto the platform. </p><p>"Yeah I know it is." Tony said smiling at Nate. </p><p>"Don’t do anything stupid Stark. I need you back in one piece or Steve will kill me." Nate said only half joking. </p><p>"Yeah I don't plan on dying. You be careful too." Tony said as the rest of the team followed them up. </p><p>"Okay we got one chance. Get the stones, don't mess up the past too much and get back in one piece." Tony said before Banner turned the machine on and the 9 of them headed for the past. </p><p>"So this was the first time you guys worked together." Scott said when they landed in 2012.</p><p>"Yeah. Feels like a life time ago." Tony said before the three of the got to work on getting the stones. </p><p>"Where you and cap together here?" Scott asked as he stood on Tony's shoulder waiting to get the stones. </p><p>"No not yet. We barely know each other then. We started dating about a year later." Tony said watching his husband. "That suit really didn't do his arse justice"</p><p>"I happen to think that's America's arse." Scott said before the two of the started the plan. </p><p>An hour later found the three of them back to where they landed with the three stones getting ready to go back to their time. </p><p>"Let’s go back and get them back." Scott said as they activated their machines. </p><p>The team all appeared on the platform at the same time. </p><p>"We got them all." Scott said happily. </p><p>"Where’s Nate?" Tony said not acing that she wasn't standing next to him. </p><p>"She didn't make it." Clint said as a tear slid down his face. </p><p>"What do you mean she didn't make it?" Tony asked as he Banner, Thor and Clint stood by the lake at the facility. </p><p>"To get the soul stone you needed to sacrifice a soul. She had to die to get it." Clint told them. </p><p>"We can get her back." Thor said from where he stood looking at the water. </p><p>"No we can’t its permanent." Clint said looking miserable. </p><p>"There has to be a way." Tony said knowing that if they got cap back he would be devastated that Nate was dead. </p><p>"I don't think we can. The red guy said that it was permanent." Clint said looking away. </p><p>"Stop talking like this." Thor shouted at them. </p><p>Banner picker up a bench and chucked it across the lake before shouting. "We can't get her back." </p><p>The four of them walked back to the facility looking miserable.</p><p>"Look I know we lost Nate but she wanted use to get everyone back so we're going to do that." Tony said before he Bruce and Rocket walked over to place the stones in the specially made glove. </p><p>"I should so this." Thor said as they started at the glove. </p><p>"Sorry buddy but I don't think you’re in the right place of mind to do that." Tony said looking behind him at Thor. </p><p>"It should be." Hulk said walking forward. "The radiation is mostly gammer. I was mad for this." Banner said as he grabbed the glove. </p><p>"Remember just bring every one back to now. Focus on the people we lost in the snap but try to get Vision and cap back as well." Tony told Bruce.</p><p>"I know." Bruce said before he placed the glove on his hand. </p><p>"Friday activate barn door protocol." Tony said before shutters started to shut around the facility. </p><p>Bruce screamed in pain as the power from the stones shot through his body before thinking about all the people he wanted to bring back and snapping his fingers. </p><p>"Did it work?" Rocket asked after a light fillies the room. </p><p>"I don't know." Tony said looking around. </p><p>"Guys." Scott said as he walked over to where one of the shutters was opening. </p><p>Clint quickly walked over to the table as his phone rang seeing Laura's names pop up. "I think it worked." Clint said before picking the phone up. </p><p>"You okay Bruce?" Tony asked kneeling down next to his friend. </p><p>"I think so." Bruce said breathlessly. </p><p>"Guys I think it worked." Scott said staring out the window at the birds flying around outside the window. </p><p>"I think it did." Tony said back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team stood around the facility trying to contact their friends for half an hour before a yellow circle appeared in the room with Steven strange walking out.</p><p>"Was this the one chance?" Tony asked when he saw strange.</p><p>"It is." Strange said as Peter walked through.</p><p>"Dad." Peter said running over to give Tony a hug.</p><p>"Pete." Tony said as he pulled Peter in tighter.</p><p>As Tony hugged his son he watched over Peters shoulder as the rest of the team were reunited with their loved ones.</p><p>"Where’s pops?" Peter asked after a couple of minutes.</p><p>"I don't know if we brought him back." Tony said looking around hopefully.</p><p>"I couldn't find him. But that doesn't mean you didn't." Strange said from where he was talking to Quill.</p><p>"Friday search for Steve." Tony told the AI.</p><p>"Of cause sir." Friday said before getting to work.</p><p>"How long have we been gone?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Almost three years." Bruce said as he walked into the room.</p><p>"What happened?" Peter asked his uncle.</p><p>"Me and the hulk found a way to co-exist." Bruce said walking over to hug his nephew.</p><p>Peter just smiled hugging Bruce. Having to hug the hulk wasn't that odd for Peter as when he was a baby the Hulk loved Peter.</p><p>"We really did it?" Scott said shocked.</p><p>"Yeah we did." Tony said pulling Peter back into the hug. "Any luck yet Friday."</p><p>"No luck so far sir." Friday responded. </p><p>"Keep looking." Tony said frowning slightly. </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"Where’s Morgan?" Peter asked hoping his sister was okay. </p><p>"She’s at aunt May's." Tony said as Bucky walked through the portal. </p><p>"Uncle Bucky." Peter said running over to his uncle. </p><p>"Hey squirt." Bucky said hugging Bucky. </p><p>Tony nodded over to Bucky as his son hugged him. He may not like Bucky but his son and husband love him so he's happy to see him alive. </p><p>"Sir I think I found a match." Friday said a couple minutes later. </p><p>"Where Friday?" Tony asked hopeful. </p><p>"An alleyway in Brooklyn sir." Friday said sounding as confused as an AI can. </p><p>"You got anything more precise Friday?" Tony asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry sir but I can't pin point his exact location." Friday said sounding sorry. 	</p><p>"I'll look for you." Strange said as he opened up a portal. </p><p>"Thanks Strange." Tony said before the portal shut. "I'll call May and get her to bring Morgan."</p><p>"Yeah I can't wait to see her." Peter said smiling. </p><p>"How did you guys get use back?" Quill asked from where the Guardians where gathered together on the other side of the room. </p><p>"We went back in time and got the stones." Rocket told his team mate. </p><p>"Banner snapped his fingers and undone everything Thanos did." Nebula added. </p><p>"Can I use your computer to search for someone else?" Quill asked Tony. </p><p>"Yeah just ask Friday who you want her to search." Tony said before May picked up the phone. "Hey May." </p><p>"Friday can you search for Gamora please?" Quill said looking up at the ceiling. </p><p>"Of course Mr Quill." Friday said as polite as ever. </p><p>After Friday started searching for Gamora everyone want back to catching up with their loved ones. </p><p>"May is bringing Morgan. We're going to meet her out front." Tony said before he and Peter walked outside. </p><p>"Morgan’s going to be so big. Last time I saw her she was 2." Peter said sitting down on the bench. </p><p>"Yeah. She's really cheeky, smart and she still loves her big brother." Tony said sitting next to his son. </p><p>"She still remembers me." Peter said shocked. </p><p>"Yeah she still remembers you and papa. Asks me about you sometimes." Tony said with a sad smile. </p><p>"Do you think Uncle Bruce was able to bring Papa back?" Peter asked quietly. </p><p>"I hope so." Tony said placing a hand on Peters shoulder. "I brought the house." Tony said after a couple of minutes of silence. </p><p>"What house?" Peter asked confused. </p><p>"The house we were looking at to surprise your father with on our anniversary. I brought it." Tony said sadly. </p><p>"Cool." Peter said with a small smile. "Papa will be really happy." </p><p>"I hope so." Tony said hoping that they were able to get Steve back. </p><p>"Do you know how many of my friends survived the snap?" Peter asked sounding worried. </p><p>"Ned and MJ both didn't survive but I'm not too sure about the rest of your classmates." Tony said Peters friends being some of the first people Tony looked for. </p><p>"What about Liz?" Peter asked. </p><p>"She survived." Tony said as aunt Mays car came down the drive. </p><p>"Daddy." Morgan shouted as she got out of the car. </p><p>"Hey monkey." Tony said picking Morgan up. "Look who I found." </p><p>"Petey." Morgan said when she noticed her big brother. </p><p>Peter just smiled before pulling Morgan in for a hug. </p><p>"You got him back." Morgan said looking over at Tony. </p><p>"Yeah I got him back Monkey." Tony said smiling. </p><p>"I found him Stark." Strange said walking out side. "I think you should come alone first." Strange said when both Tony and Peter started to walk in. </p><p>"Okay. I'm come and get you in a bit." Tony said nervously following Strange inside. </p><p>"I found him servily injured in an alleyway. I thought he was dead at first. I took him straight to med bay." Strange told Tony as the two of them walked down a corridor to med Bay. </p><p>"But he's still alive?" Tony asked nervously. </p><p>"Yeah he's still alive Stark." Strange said stopping outside med bay. "It’s quit bad." Strange warned before opening the door. </p><p>Tony walked into the room gasping when he saw his husband. </p><p>"Friday how’s he look?" Tony asked as he walked over to Steve. </p><p>"He should wake up soon sir. But I'm not sure how bad some of his injuries will be until he wakes up." Friday said sounding apologetic. </p><p>"I'll leave you too alone." Strange said leaving the room. </p><p>"Hey Steve." Tony said relived his husband was alive but still worried. "I'm so glad you’re okay. But you need to wake up for use okay baby. We all need you. All three of use."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s going on dad?" Peter asked as Tony walked out of med bay.</p><p>"Papa was really heart when Strange found him. He's still asleep but Friday said he should be fine." Tony told Peter pulling him in for a hug.</p><p>"Morgan’s with the rest of the Avengers." Peter said pulling away from the hug. "Can I see papa?"</p><p>"Of course." Tony said opening the door and following Peter inside.</p><p>For the next three days Peter and Tony took turns sitting next to Steve waiting for him to wake up, and spending time with Morgan and the rest of the avengers.</p><p>"Tony." Steve said sleepily after he woke up and spotted his husband.</p><p>"Steve." Tony said a smile on his face. "How are you?"</p><p>"Okay. Sore." Steve said trying to sit up.</p><p>"Don’t try and get up you were really badly injured." Tony said standing up and placing a hand on Steve's chest.</p><p>"Peter and Morgan?" Steve asked looking around the room.</p><p>"They’re both okay. Asleep it's 5am." Tony said as Steve layed back down.</p><p>"What happened?" Steve asked confused. "Did we win?"</p><p>"No. But Thanos was 3 years ago." Tony said shocking Steve.</p><p>"What do you mean Thanos happened three years ago?" Steve asked only getting more confused.</p><p>"Thanos won three years ago and killed half of everything. But we were able to get the stones and bring everyone back." Tony said before going into a detailed explanation of the last three years.</p><p>"So Morgan’s almost six?" Steve asked sounding heart broken.</p><p>"Yeah but she still remembers her Papa. Her favourite bedtime story is how you became captain America." Tony told his husband smiling.</p><p>"What about Peter?"</p><p>"He didn’t survive the snap but we got him back."</p><p>"So it was just you and Morgan for three years." Steve said feeling guilty.</p><p>"Yeah but it's not your fault. You died protecting use and your back now so let's not think about all of this." Tony said grabbing Steve’s hand.</p><p>"Okay. Let's talk about Morgan. What's she like?" Steve asked squeezing Tony's hand.</p><p>"She’s amazing. Our little cheeky monkey, she's smart, caring and just one of the most amazing little girls in the world. She loves ponies and nature." Tony said his smile getting huge thinking about his little girl.</p><p>"Dad you’re awake." Peter said walking into the room.</p><p>"Hey buddy." Steve said happily. "Come here." he added a couple minutes later when Peter hadn't moved.</p><p>Peter quickly snapped out of it and ran over to give his dad a hug carful of his multiple cuts.</p><p>"You’re okay?"</p><p>"I'm okay Pete. I'm more then okay."</p><p>Later that day after lunch Tony brought Morgan in to see Steve.</p><p>"Papa." Morgan said happy to see her dad awake.</p><p>"Hey baby girl." Steve said holding his arms out for Morgan.</p><p>"You sure you’re well enough to hold her?" Tony asked.</p><p>"I'm always well enough to hold my baby." Steve said before Tony placed Morgan in his lap.</p><p>"You okay now Papa?" Morgan said as she hugged Steve.</p><p>"Yeah papas okay now." Steve said smiling.</p><p>ONE MONTH LATER.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you brought this." Steve said shocked as he and Tony layed in bed in their new house for the first time.</p><p>"You always wanted a small house just for use. And before Thanos happened Peter and I went looking for a house to surprise you with for our anniversary. But then everything happened with Thanos and I brought it anyway."</p><p>"Well I'm glad you did. Because it's amazing. I love it and I love you." Steve said before kissing Tony.</p><p>"You sure you’re up for this?" Tony asked Steve the next day as Steve was getting ready to go back in time and put the stones back. </p><p>"Yeah I didn't get to help you get the stones so I want to be the one to take them back." Steve said as Bruce walked over with the case full of stones.</p><p>"Remember Cap you need to put them back exactly where we took them otherwise there's going to be some pretty nasty alternative time lines." Bruce reminded him. </p><p>"I know." </p><p>"How long will he be?" Sam asked. </p><p>"For Steve it will be as long as he needs for use about 10 seconds." Bruce told everyone. </p><p>"Be careful." Sam told Steve. </p><p>"Of course." Steve said giving Sam a hug. </p><p>"Don’t so anything stupid." Steve said after he hugged Bucky. </p><p>"How can I your taking all the stupid with you." Bucky said back with ease. </p><p>"Be careful and make it back on one piece." Tony said hugging his husband. </p><p>"I will. Love you." Steve said pulling away from the hug. </p><p>"Love you too." Tony said as Steve walked up the stairs. </p><p>Steve picked up mijlnir and put his helmet on before Bruce turned the machine on. </p><p>"Steve should be retuning in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Bruce said as Steve and someone else appeared on the platform. </p><p>"Hey guys." Nate said as she took her helmet off. </p><p>"How?" Bruce asked socked. </p><p>"I got to vormir and the red skull was there I gave his the stone back and he gave me Natasha saying that with the stone back she was no longer needed." Steve said walking down the stairs. </p><p>"You okay?" Tony asked pulling Steve in for a hug. </p><p>"Yeah I'm great." </p><p>ONE YEAR AFTER THEY GOT EVEYONE BACK.</p><p>"I still can't believe I got you all back." Tony said to Steve as they eat dinner.</p><p>"Yeah I can't believe I got a second chance. But we did and I'm just so happy." Steve said placing a hand on his tiny baby bump. "How was school baby?"</p><p>"It was amazing." Morgan said before going into a long explanation of everything she did at school.</p><p>"The schools planning a trip to Europe for the seniors. Can I go?" Peter asked after Morgan was done telling everyone about her day.</p><p>"Yeah of course you can Pete." Steve said looking at his son. "Will Ned and MJ be going?"</p><p>"Thanks and yeah there asking their parents so yeah I think so." Peter told them.</p><p>"Just keep use updated on what's going on with the trip and you can go." Tony told him.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"How does everyone feel about going to the facility this weekend and seeing everyone?" Tony asked his family.</p><p>"Yah." Morgan said happily.</p><p>"That sound good." Peter told them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the last chapter and thank you for all the kudos' and comments.<br/>I would love to know what you thought about the last chapter and the story in general in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted please let me know so I can correct them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>